Red
by elenatran
Summary: The small story I wrote when listen to the song :"Red"- Taylor Swift. the first story with Akira Touya as the girl :) R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : Do you know the felling when you listen to a song and the illusion of the one you love appear in your mind ? that's exactly what happened with our character

The first chapter will belong to female Akira because when I read fanfics about HnG , I don't find any story about Akira as the girl so I decide to make a difference. Enjoy and review !

Song: Red-Taylor Swift

* * *

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end stress"_

Akira listen to the song and smile with herself . Yes, loving Hikaru is absolutely like it: insane and out of your mind.

"_Faster than the win_

_Passionate as the sin _

_Ended so suddenly"_

With somebody who raised in the traditional family like her, this love is so overwhelming , like nothing before, with some evil as the sin he took all her breaths away for the first time they met in that fated day : he came in her father's Go salon and said he never play with anyone before and beaten her the Mejin's daughter. Twice. How crazy can it be? She chased after him for an other chance, an other game but he just simple refused… _" Ended so suddenly"_ she whisper to herself

"_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you are_ _already flying through the free fall"_

She burnes out a small laugh , this song is definestely for Hikaru .She can't say it better herself! She never has a chance to get out of the love they have, just like you can't change your mind when you are already take a jump out of the safety zone.

"_Like the colors in autumn so bright just before their lost it all"_

Yes , she know she has fallen in love with him since their first game. It's obviously, can't deny, can't refuse… it's clearly like the colors in autumn : bright so much that you can't even breath . Like the shooting star , appear in only seconds but take all your attention and mind, like something you can't take your eyes out of it…like every time she see his face…

"_Losing him was blue like I'd never known"_

The second time she though she lost him is the time when he quit playing Go, the feeling is still as clearly as it's yesterday: angry and unbelievable. He chased after her and when he can caught her , he want to quit? "I don't think there are anybody can make me crazy like you" she think when remember his words " I don't play Go anymore"

"_Missing him was dark grey all alone"_

And he did what he said , left her here all alone . "How can I reach the Hand of God without you?" Is the thought that haunted her every time she looked around to find him and realized he didn't here . And the missing quickly turned to angry "I'm an independent girl, I won't let anybody be the center of my life or my dream"

"_Forgetting him was like trying to know someone you've never met"_

But forgetting him is impossible, like Cupid or Eros -whoever it is- is playing fool with her heart. No matter how hard she tried, she saw his face in everywhere: Go board, Go stone …and in her father's salon, she realized she replayed the game they had without noticed, like her hands was being control by the memories of him. She remembered the worried eyes of her parents and Ashiwara , other customers ,pros kept questioned her whether is she alright…

"_But loving him was red"_

Red is the exactly color to described their love. Her life used to peaceful and quiet like the autumn forest and his love is everything she will never imagine to have in her life : loud and lively , passion and overwhelming…simply just be Hikaru. She heard herself is singing again the word : _"…loving him was red"_

"_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted is right here in front of you"_

She fell her cheek warm when hear the words and remember their first kiss. The suddenly kiss they have before she got on the plane flied to China follow her father request to play in the international tournament hold for ladies only to celebrate Woman Day. She can still feel it now, quickly and embarrassed contact between their lips but marked that they belong to each other , that they now knew the other's feeling and know that in the other's eyes they are much more than just rivals…

"_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song"_

Every time she close her eyes ,overtime she play Go, no matter what she do when she think about him, the memories go back to her brain like a storm: his smile, his face, his Go… as easy as recall the kifus she loved

"_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer"_

They have a lot of shouting contests , in past, present and she doesn't think that there are any reasons to stop it even in future. The arguments are usually about Go but with time past , there are more things to star a battle which turn out have no ending : food- she will never find out why him love rame that much, colors- their colors like Yin and Yang, book or manga in his case… but the biggest fight was about his childhood friend- Akari. She hate it when knowing there is the other girl beside him, she hate when he talk about her with joyful in his eyes…that's the moments she know she is jealous with the girl she barely know. That's not like her-she usually collected and calm and cool but when it come to him, she just lost all her control

"_Regretting him was like wish you never found out love could be that strong" _

She remember that fight when the words came out her mouth without control and his face turn to angry . He didn't understand why she hate Akari, he didn't understand why she so angry when he hang out with other girl…like everything spited out of her hands. She remember tears drop down in her face , recalling the words he said hurted her heart so much…she remember they break up and how regret she was when thought about him and she wished for thousand times to forget him… the pictures appear before her eyes one by one, slowly draw back the time when she can't smile and the fains so much that she can't bear, every time she saw his face , it felt like someone smashed her heart and captured all her breaths… and like every other fight they had, none said word "sorry" first for days, weeks and in the end turn out the months.

"_Burning red_

_Remember him come in flashback, in echoes"_

Yes , the feeling was like there was fire burning inside of her. She remember how endless she was kept telling her self that he didn't worth, that this love was just the wind, like he only came in her life in flashback, in moments…

"_Tell myself it's time now gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head"_

When she realized that it's impossible to forget him, Akari shown up and explained every misunderstands the girls have. She remember she crushed herself for how stupid she can be, how she runned though the Tokyo stresses like a madman to get to his apartment , and when he opened the door, she jumped and embraced him so strong that they both fall backward. The tears dropped when she apologized and his warm hands hold her tight, told her that so did him, recalled the sweet and warm kiss in the winter air first time of the months

"_Come back to me, burning red"_

She whisper the words slowly, he has come back to her and this time she won't let him go

"_Cause losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_But loving him was red"_

The door open and Hikaru steps in with the big plastic bags on his hands:

"Oh, Akira,I don't know you have come. How long have you been waited ?"

" Not very long, beside I found your collection of Taylor Swift's song. There is a song remain me about you"

"Huh? What do you mean? What song?"

She look at the computer's sceen and answer:

"Red ,I believe. Nee, why are you smiling?"

" Nothing. What do you say about having ramen for dinner?"

"Hikaru , I want sushi"

" But I want ramen"

"Sushi!"

"Rame!"

"Sushi!"

"Rame!"

* * *

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end stress"_


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: the 2nd chapter of "Red" , sorry for making you wait :) this chapter is Hikaru's POV with the song :I'd lie- Taylor Swift. And for your inpormation, this one set on few year before the 1st chapter, so the confession ( kiss) they make hasn't happened yet .Enjoys :)

* * *

Late at night, Hikaru wake up from his sleep. Oh my, this oversea-competition is killed me here, he throught for second before get out of his bed, take a glass of water ,turn on the musicplayer and sit on the chair next to window, take a good view to the L.A night. It must be morning in Japan, I wonder how is she doing...Akira...he remembe her game that he see on TV this afternoon...

_"I don't think that passenger seat_

_has ever look this good to me"_

Her game is good, like any other game she lips lit up to a smile when he remembered the 1st time he realise his love for her...it's when she attened in the 1st international Go competition for ladies only , somehow, she is outstanding between the ladies come from other country, like every others is slowly dissapeared , only she ...still here in his eyes

_"he tell me about his night_

_and I count the color in his eyes"_

She is excited when told me about all the other girls she met, played and how good are they, how she glad that there're a lot of female players in Go's world and all he remembered is her sharp eyes lighted up with joys. He has had a hard time to find out what is going on with his heart, and until today, he still can't believe that he has **passed out** when Akari said that maybe he has falled in love with his rival. He shock his head, oh my, Akira, you always bring chaos into my life. The 1st game they have after came back to Japan, Akira, of all the moments, made he choked with his Coca when asked him what he think about Elizabeth, the one who win 2nd place ( 1st place, of course, belong to his Akira ) . All the contumers have the good laugh when Akiwara teased him that finally, there's a girl set eyes on him. And he took the chance to ask her how she think about love, she just shock her head , saying that she doesn't have time for it, then she give him number of Elizabeth, smiling and wish him luck with that girl. Akira, how can you...i can't believe it

_"i'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_he tell a joke I fake a smile_"

All he could do is laugh and say "thank you" while his heart tanged up and wish that she won't see his eyes lost in sad for a moment

_"that I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colour's green"_

Yeah, he can tell about everything she like, dislike, love or hate... it's simply to him like telling about hiself

_"he love to argue, born on the seventeeth_

_his sister's beautiful_

_he has his father's eyes_"

Nobody know that Akira love to watch the sunraise, she say that it's a most beautifull scene she has ever seen. And for someone who ususally sleep until noon like him ,the most difficult time was when he try to get up early, drive to the beach to take a video of sunraise on the sea to be her birthday's present but all the exhauted've gone when he saw her smile, it's the most beautifull scene for me, he thought for himself. As much time they spent together at each other's house, he soon know that Akira have the Mejin's sharp eyes, which at the 2nd game she has with Sai, has haunted him for days and nights, he want her to look at **HIM**, not Sai by that eyes. Now think again, maybe I has falled in love with you since then, can someone find their destiny at the age of 12 ?

_"and if you ask me if I love him_

_i'd lie"_

Of course he'd lie, hell, he doesn't want his lovelife become the gossip's topic, if there's anyone he want to talk about, it's Akira. He want her to be the 2nd person know his love 'cause the 1st one already is his BFF-Akari

_"he look around the room_

_innocently overlook the truth_

_shouldn't the light go on?_

_doesn't he know that i've had him memorized for so long"_

His lips become a sad smile, will you ever see that I always look at you? Everytime we walk in playing room of Go's Accademy, you'll look around to find your player that day, innocently doesn't know that there's me always look up to see you, until you sat down and began your game. _"shouldn't the light go on?"_ why don't you see that i'm here? He shock his head, try to fight back the feeling that smashing his heart

_"he sees everything in black and white_

_never let nobody see him cry_ "

He burns out a laugh,and look at the scene to see the signer's and song's name. I gotta remember this song, of course she only see everything in black and white, it's Go and Akira we are talking about. She probaly won't have anything in her head beside Go, and on the same way, she always make a clearly, unquestionable decisions, never let herself confusing about anything

_"I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"_

_He laugh again, this song is so fit for his situation right now_

_"he stands there then walks away_

_my god if I could only said_

_i'm holding every breath for you"_

How will she reacts if I tell her that I love her? Will she refuse me ? Or worser, would she never speak to me again or won't play Go with me anymore...aghh, why do love must be that hard? "if only..." he heard himself whispers again

_"he'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart "_

Nobody but her family and he know that Akira is sweet lover, and she can make a great tiramisu cake, that she has eyes can see through everything: she can tell you that whether or not you should trust someone, or there's something weird is going with one of his friends, though he would never understand how she do it, she barely spent time with them, somehow, mostly she seem to be always right. Is there any super power that only girl has? I wonder...then again, how can she doesn't see my love?

_"first throught when I wake up is god ,he's beautiful_

_so I put on my make up and pray for a miracle "_

Ever since the 1st time we met, you are the 1st person and the last one I think about after I wake up and before I sleep. Back then when we are still kid, the throughts are about that oneday , I'll make you see my as your one and only rival, about your talent of Go...slowly,but firmly, you have become a important person with me... somewhere before I realise, the word "rival" has turn onto the word " lover" . "_ ...miracle"_ …. Sai, the Heian ghost that is a miracle to me, he is the one who show me the wonderful world of Go, the one who drag me to this world, to Akira...but how many time in one person's life can have a miracle for twice?...

* * *

The cellphone's ring drag him back to reality, surprisedly, he fall out of his chair. Nursing his head by one hand, the other hand take the phone ,press the button and half yelling at the caller:

" Who is that?"

"Uhmm...Hikaru, is that you?"

Napped out of pains, he said:

" A...Aki...Akira, it's me"

" Do I wake you up?" the girl at the other half of the Earth asking, worriedly " I'll call you later then, goodn..."

" It's ok, I can't sleep anyway" he laugh sheepingly, nervously " why do you call me ?"

…...

...

* * *

_"…..pray for a miracle ..."_


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter is updated :) thank you all for reading my stories :)

this chapter will set in our beloved characters' wedding the song will be : " this is really happening " of Taylor . Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"_Beneath the chandelier of stars and atmosphere_

_tangled like the roots on the ground_

_the window is opened _

_the wind is blowing and we're both not making a sound"_

The moon spear it's beautiful silver shining lights through the black coast of night, the fresh atmosphere is fulled of the scent of the unknown flowers and the sound of the insects making the wonderful melody . Akira stand by the door lead to the garden,closing her eyes and enjoy the night ,relaxing from the tired but happy day. Suddenly, she feel the arms embraces from behind, tighten the hug and the chin press against her shoulder, the common scent in the air, the light kiss on her cheek then burn down her neck making her laugh and yell:

"Stoppp, Hikaru..."

The two tones hair man look up, smile and tease :

" Ya know, you have a beautiful smile...Akira, or should I say Mrs. Shindou?"

Blushing lightly,Akira smile and say :

" Laugh when you still can, my Shindou, 'cause I'll make you cry when I take away your Jyudan tittle"

Only pouting Hikaru answer her , which make Akira laugh again " oh, Hikaru, sometime you just like a little kid" and she press a light kiss on his lips. Realizing what she have just done,she immediately blushing and put her hands on her lips, look at the surprised Hikaru. It's took him seconds to understand what have just happening, and when he does, his face turn from surprise to happy, still holding his love in his arms , he lower his head down and kiss her lovingly, whisper in middle of it : " I love you too "

" _it's like I'm melting on into you_

_give me a reason why we should ever move and tell me_

_you'll never leave me and I'm not crazy_

_oh baby tell me_

_this is really happening"_

* * *

She has dreamt about today for times since the day she know her love is being returned but never before in her dreams, she can imagines that her weeding day could be this much happy, that finally she'll be one and only to Hikaru. She can still see it, clearly as crystal, the day he proposed her, like it was yesterday with his nervous face before their Jyudan tittle game, the clumsy moves he made at first, then her scolded at him demand for his best at the game, his determine eyes look at her, and the war on the board began. That was a most frightening game they have, every moves they make getting stronger and stronger as the heat fire up in the room...she remembered how she lower her head in defeated when she realize that there's no way out for her , she can't win this game, she is defeated...her shaking voice saying that words, not because of disappointing but excitement still in her body. That game is one step closer to the Hands of God, that's unquestionable statement saying that they are eternal rival and fated ones will walk on that path... after that game, in the hallway down , he ask everyone else to give them some private minutes, when everyone's out of the sigh, Hikaru knee down and took out the ring, blushing face and say : " Touya Akira, will you marry me?" It feel like suddenly there's no air in her body, that something has hit her head, she can only nod her head while tears drop down with her hands close her mouth in surprise... it's still feel like a dream even now, the happiest, breathtaking beautiful dream that she never want to wake up...all the memories, all those words he has said, everything they has been through, every messages he has sent to her whenever they are separated...

"_all those kisses up against your car_

_for all those wishes on plane_

_we thoughts were stars_

_memories like photographs"_

* * *

" My dearest Hikaru, you have driven me crazy since the 1st time we met, please tell me you are mine now and even in the life after and after..."

"_could this be better?_

_You write me letters so you see me everyday_

_you tend to treat me like_

_my name is up in light_

_it really blows me away_

_lock me up in a darkest room and I still can't take my eyes off you"_

* * *

" Sai, do you see ? I'm alright now, I'll continue your path, I'll connect the past and future...I'm not alone in that path anymore, I have Akira with me now, she is my wife now...Funny right? Who could think that I'll marry her when every time we met, there'll be a shouting contest no matter what..Aghh, you are there today, right? On our wedding, I feel your present, we both do...me and Akira..."

"_tell me_

_you'll never leave me "_

* * *

" Hikaru, I'll be here with you, I'll never ever go anywhere out.." those word Akira whisper into his ears while hugging him, the day when he decided that " someday" finally come...Akira, the name has become so familiar to him that he never thought how his life could be without her.

He close his eyes, memorizing the pictures of her through years, since 1st time he saw her at the age of 12, the time of their 1st date,how her eyes lighten up and sparkle light every time she smile, how breathtaking she is in the white wedding kimono ...can this be real? Can someone be this much happy when he still alive?

"_all those kisses up against your car_

_for all those wishes on plane_

_we thoughts were stars_

_memories like photographs"_

So this is what they called " love" , he smile, kissing on the forehead of the his love's sleeping form...

"_oh baby tell me_

_you'll always need me ,that I drive you crazy"_

"It's feel good, really good" he thought when hugging his still sleepy wife, hearing her unaware yet voice asking : "...uhm, what's up? Hika.." "I'm so glad that you are here with me, Akira" he whisper while smelling her unique scent, enjoy how soft and small her body is,pressing his head in her neck, he fell she is smiling and say : " So do I , we are here" ..." Yes, we are here, together, never separated, forever like this baby" he thought before closing his eyes, falling in sleep

" _oh baby here we are_

_tell me_

_you'll never leave me and I'm not crazy and this is really happening_

_oh baby tell me_

_you'll always need me that I drive you crazy_

_tell me you'll always need me_

_that I drive you craz_y"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:_ honestly ? I have no ideas how I get this story to chapter 4 .At first, it's a ideas about fem Akira hit my head and I think " ok, I should try it" and I started to write this story as one-shot song-fic of the song "Red", and then 2nd and 3rd chapters come from...i don't know, they just hit my head and demand to be written...

Anyway, so this is the 4th chapter of my song fic :) the song is " Mine" and of course the singer is Taylor Swift ( I think I should use her songs only because from the beginning of this song fic, I've already used her song) I've written it at nearly midnight so if there're mistakes I made, please tell me so that I can get better for next time ( the inspiration come when I have a date with 3 coolest : my pillow, my blanket and my bed !)

* * *

The Go's world is taken by storm by nobody but the new generation- the young people who the Kuwabara Honinbou once called " The New Wave" from all over the world in every aspects that you can imagine. There're contests, competitions and schools being opened and hold for people who love Go. Together with it are the lot of news announced that the game once rules Asian will once again, stand up and show the world it's strength, the new Go's players are coming as heavy rains in summer,bring back the life for the ancient chess...above all of it is the new of marriage between Shindou Jyudan and the ex-Mejin's daughter- the currently Touya Mejin...the new spear like fire not only because they are the youngest tillte holders but also because not many people believed it, who can think they are lovers when wherever , whenever they play Go together, it'll always end by the shouting contest?

In the end when realize that's truth, they just simply shook their head and said : "...this love story is so unpredictable..."

"_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
__Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts"_

* * *

Hikaru look at himself in mirror, combing his hair by hand nevously making his friends and family laugh at him. Waya shook his head and said :

" Dude, ya look fine, now stop doing that face, look like you are going to panic anytime.."

"I don't!..." he asnwer "...i've just..."

Isumi put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfor him, smile and said:

" Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, you'll not mess things up"

Akari chucked a bit, received the glade from her childhood's friend, she look at him and say :

" Knowing you, there're a lot of posiblities that you'll mess this up... but don't worry, we won't let you do that"

Pouting Hikaru in black vest look at her...

"_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now."_

* * *

the flash back...

"Akari, today I met a girl in Go's salon , she is same age as us but she is really good..."

" Sai, what do you mean her exitence is because of me...? i'm only 12...!"

" One day, Akira, i'll prove you that i'm your rival...if you continue chasing my shadom then one day the real me will catch up to you"

" Akira...i think...i...love...you..."

"_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time."_

* * *

" Knock...knock...can we come in, Akira?" the voice of Hikaru's parents outside the room. The ex-Mejin's wife come and open the door for them. The brige is standing in front of a whole body mirror, white wedding kimono cover the face of one of the most fighting pros, whose face now is still not believed in her eyes... "Is this really happening? Oh God, if it's a dream, please don't wake me up" she close her eyes in a brief moments, try to bring herself back together " ...be calm, Akira, be calm..." but feeling her hands now sweating. Her soon-to-be-mother-in-law took her hand and hold it tightly, look at her and said:

" Thank you for loving my son, I...we.." she look at her husband, who smiling to Akira warmly "...we'd love to have you as our daughter-in-law...". Suddenly , Akira know, she just know, that everything is going to be alright. Her father embrace her, look deep into her eyes, telling her how much he pround of her and sorry for not spending more time for her, she return his embrace, whisper that he is the best father in the world, resting her head on his shouder in the embrace, she hear the sound of crying from her mother, they loosen their arms, her father hold a hand gentely to his wife, secretly told the woman who has walked with him in the path of life that this is time to let their daughter move out and has her own family with the person that he know, will take a good care to his precious princess

"_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes."_

* * *

the flash back

" Father, there's a kid at my age in salon today...he's defeated me..."

"Mother, can I ask you something...how do you know you are in love with father"

" Shindou Hikaru... I ...love ...you...too"

_"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

* * *

The 1st year of marriage is always be the hardest, like every other couples, those two Go pros met the troubles that they never think about before, Even since they met, they have always had shouting contents, whichs now, turning to daily things...spieces by spieces, inches by inches...slowly, the distance between the newly wed has become bigger and bigger...

"_But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about"_

* * *

" Don't you remembere anymore ? The things we have made, the memories we have share...Hikaru, please don't forget..."

"Why are we turning out like this...Aghhh, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to see your face fulled of sadness and griefs , we supposed to be happy together...Akira, please don't leave me"

"_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

All those thinking , all those wishing... they never tell each other aboutthat, about how they fell, about what they want... they both too stubborn to make a 1st move, to say aloud their wishes...maybe...because they scary that the other don't feel the same,that maybe...they'll lose the one they love

"_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Oh, oh, oh"

* * *

Their busy job don't help the them to improve the situation, being the tittle holders means both of them have a lot of games to play, tutor classes to teach, tournaments to go... busy life make people forget their personal life but it also make their feel more and more lonely in between of the sea of people. Like a timing-bomb has been set , one day, the fight reached it's limitation and blow up them both. Akira feel her tears dropping down, waving her hands in the air, yelling at her husband:

"No,NO, I can't stand it anymore... I don't want to do this anymore... what is the point of marriage when you aren't here when I need you ?"

"_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Hikaru see it, he see the pains and loliness in those sharp eyes, but he is, too, feeling the same, what is the point of this marriage...why does it have to be this painful ? He heard the sound of the footstep running behind his back, he know she is gone, falling back in a chair, he close his eyes, try to hold back those tears... " ...Sai, please tell me what should I do now.." he whisper , he has already lost Sai-his teacher, his friend, he doesn't want to lose her , he doesn't... Open his eyes, he see the illution of the Heian ghost standing in front of him, serious eyes look at him, say : "...follow her, get her back..." and that's all he need, he rush to the door, run like a madman to the front door to see his love running there, about to open the door. He claps the opened door, hugging her hard, whisper into her ears :

" I love you, I love you a lots, Akira...please...stay with me..."

The silence seem to last forever, Akira stunned, here she is, in his arms, hearing those words. She close her eyes, try to think how to answer, should she say yes or shouldn't she ? She doesn't know, she really doesn't know...the memories come back like a flash … "_Hikaru, I'll be here with you, I'll never ever go anywhere out.."_ those words she has said in the day she know about Sai, the day she know about his deepest secret...

"How can I leave ? I told you I'll be here always..."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

* * *

Time go by...

"Hikaru...I'm pregnanted..."

...sound of our dearest Hikaru fainted...

"Hikaru, Hikaru...HIKARU!" Akira shaking her husband's shouders

" I told you he'll pass out" Akari shook her head, she know her best friend all to well

"Well, at least he took it better than we thought" the mothers say, looking at each other, chucked and gigged. The fathers just sign, well , at least he doesn't panic or scream like his own father thought. That's a good sign, right?

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

* * *

8 months later, at the hospital...

"Oh, Hikaru, stop going around like that, you are giving us a headchead" Waya shouting at his friend " ...she is the one who is giving birth now, not you!"

" Waya's right, it don't help if you're worrying that much, she's gonna fine, Hikaru" Isumi saying calmly

"...But..." Hikaru about to say something when they hear the cry, the baby's cry, his baby...He rush to the doctor who just step out of the door, holding his shouders by both his hands, spechless. The doctor is smiling with him, saying:

" Congratulation, the babies are lovely"

Then she turn around and walk toward the nurse who is calling her. Hikaru feel like suddenly, he isn't sure that he still in the ground anymore, like the gravity no longer exited, when he found his voice, he heard himself asking:

"...Did...did...she just say the... babies...?"

Next thing he know is dark covered the whole view, and the loud sound spear though the hallway of the hospital. Mitani just shook his head :

" And I think he was joking when he said he fainted when Akira told him she is pregnanted...'

The others just laugh,Isumi help Hikaru stand up and place him in the chair :

" That's predicted from our Honinbou, isn't it?"

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

* * *

"Hikaru, what is the names you want to give to our kids?"

"...uhmm, I'm thinking about Sai...you?"

"I always want a daughter named Sakura..."

" So let's deceided that...Hello, Sai, hello, Sakura, i'm your father and she is your mother...Akira, they are smiling!"

* * *

_(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now. _


End file.
